


whats gonna be left of the world

by troubledsouls



Series: no other [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “they will kill you.”





	

tyler sticks his forked tongue out into the radiation-soaked air. “its dangerous for you to be here.”

“thats why im wearing this.” josh taps his helmet with a gloved hand. 

tyler nods. “right.” his iris-less eyes flick around, taking in the devasted city. 

“your people will migrate here soon.” josh looks at the scorched ground. 

“youll have to be gone by then.” tyler says. “they will kill you.”

“i hope that changes.” josh says. 

“your people will kill you too. it is illegal to consort with my kind without government approval.” tyler stares into joshs soul. “youll die either way.”

“ill take my chances.” josh shrugs. 

tyler walks over. he puts his hands on joshs helmet. “take this off. join my kind.”

“ill die.” josh rests his hands on top of tylers. 

“you wont. youll become one of us, and then you wont have to go back.” tylers pleading with him. 

josh detaches the locks, and tyler pulls off the helmet.


End file.
